Unexpected
by GSRCSILVR25
Summary: Alex's night ends in an unexpected surprise. Mochamaker01's Fic challenge. I dont usually do Oneshots so its not my best but wanted to writed something.


Sometimes I really hate my job. I feel like I cant be the real me. I'm Alexandra Cabot, ADA. Conservative, strong willed, tough lawyer who won't back down when her mind is set on winning! All good things but they can wear me down. I live that life and do what people think I should do and behave the way they would expect of me. I'm getting sick of it.

It's my secretary's 30th Birthday and she insisted I go out with her and her friends to celebrate. So, here I sit on Ladies Night at a slimy strip club that is usually full of women stripping. Tonight is special and they have male strippers. Truth be told, I would much rather be here any other night when its filled with beautiful women baring their equally beautiful breasts. Here I sit with a mostly naked man dancing on our table top, thanks to Cindy's friends who paid for a private performance. I sit an sip at my gin and tonic and plaster a fake smile on my face. Yes, I'm a lesbian. I admitted it to myself years ago, but I am not "out" about it. Nights like this make it harder and harder to not express my true feelings on the topic of watching a man wiggle his dick around.

"Hey, Boss! You not having fun?" Cindy plunks down in the seat beside me sipping at her drink.

"Of course I am!" I lie and smile wide at her. She's feeling the effects of the alcohol and starts to sway to the dance song playing.

"You know, I didn't think you would come out tonight. Especially when you heard it was male strippers!" She laughed and took a gulp of her drink. "Maybe for YOUR birthday we can come back when its NOT ladies night, eh?"

Cindy laughs hysterically at the terrified look I must be giving her. Did she know? Am I that obvious? Do I put out some gay vibe and I didn't realize it? Or is she just teasing me?

"What? Wha….what are you babbling about, Cindy? I think you need to slow down on the drinks." I pretend to try to grab her drink and pass it all off as a joke. No such luck!

"Oh! Come on, Alex! I see how you look at Detective Benson! You are SOOO not interested in men! OH! OH! And what….last year that "FRIEND" who you kept going out with who sent you flowers and shit!" Cindy started to laugh again. "You, dear closeted Boss, are not fooling anyone!"

"Well, you know….urrgh! Ok…look…who else knows?" I ask in complete shock and wonderment.

Cindy laughs again and sips her drink as she just stares at me for a long moment. She leans forward and puts her hand on my arm and gets serious. "Alex, sweetie, I think everyone in our office pretty much knows or suspects. The way you and Detective Benson are around each other lately has left little doubt to anyone! EXCEPT for the two or you apparently!" Cindy laughs and pats my arm affectionately.

"Thanks, Cindy. Guess I need to do some thinking about all this." I grab my coat and get up to leave. I cannot stand to be in this place any longer. "Happy Birthday, Cindy. I hope you have a great night. But I am going to head out of here. Early breakfast meeting tomorrow." It was a small lie, I just had to get out of there.

"Thanks, Alex! Glad we had a talk! I'm here anytime!" Cindy smiled affectionately at me and pulled me into an awkward embrace. I wasn't comfortable with hugging, so I pat her back and pulled away and gave her a smile before turning to exit the establishment.

As I wandered down the street I noticed it was an area with several bars & nightclubs of various types. One name I recognized and I had always wondered what it was like inside. I was a chicken shit and never got up the nerve to go. The place was called simply DD's and it was a lesbian bar. I took a seat on a bustop bench and decided to just enjoy the fresh air before calling for a cab. I watched as people came out in small groups to smoke, studying them. Every now and then a car would pull up and its owner would hand off keys to the valet and enter the club. I watched as a Black Mercedes pulled up, going a bit to fast and screeching to a halt. The driver exited the vehicle and tossed the keys to the young woman in a vest parking the cars. She had short blonde & spiked hair and wore all black. She had a macho attitude about her. When the passenger finally got out and turned toward me I literally gasped for air! Standing there in her tight black jeans, white v-neck tee and black leather jacket was none other than Detective Olivia Benson! Well, maybe Cindy is right after all!

Olivia and her good friend Julie entered the bar and were immediately pulled into the crowd towards the bar. Thy were regulars here and knew just about everyone in the bar. Everyone also knew that they were NOT a couple and knew that Julie was a total womanizer. Olivia was known as a heartbreaker. Many a woman wanted her, but she didn't give it up that easily. Not like Julie!

Olivia sipped her beer sitting at the bar next to her friend and chuckling at the conversation Julie was having with a young redhead. She wanted to have some fun tonight, not sit and watch Julie make out with some chick and leave way too soon.

"HEY LADIES!" The DJ came over the speakers. "Its time for some fun! Free shots to anyone willing to do body shots right here on our stage! COME ON LADIES! Who is up for the challenge?"

Julie jumps up and whoops out. She looks at Olivia and smiles a smile of pure evil. "come on, Benson! I want to show off your abs to this crowd!" She pulled Olivia up to the stage and had he sit on the edge of the stage. "Here we are!" Julie yelled out to the cheering crowd. Olivia just shook her head and took a shot handed to her by someone in the crowd. She looked up as she downed the shot and then nearly choked when she looked up into the ice blue eyes of Alexandra Cabot.

"Have fun detective! I know I am!" Alex smiled at her mischievously.

"A-A-Alex? What? Ummm…what are you?" Olivia was pushed down onto her back by her friend who seemed to be oblivious of the shock the Detective was feeling. Julie pushed up her shirt, revealing toned and tan flesh that would have most of the women in the bar either feeling jealous or horny!

Alex watched as Julie licked Liv's abdomen and then dumped salt on it. She placed the lime in Liv's mouth. The crowed cheered as she bent down and slowly licked her way over the salty patch on Liv's belly. Liv sat up on her elbows and shot a glare at Julie before locking eyes with the blonde ADA. The DJ walked over with a bottle of tequila and just poured it into Julies eagerly open mouth and eye contact between detective and ADA was broken when Julie swooped down and took the lime out of Liv's mouth.

Julie jumped up pulling the lime wedge from her mouth holding it up in victory and whooping loudly at the eager crowd. Alex went over and held out her hand for Olivia. They just stood there eye to eye not saying anything as the crowd started to fill in around them as a thumping dance song came over the speakers.

When I first saw Olivia get out of that black Mercedes, it didn't really surprise me. We have been fighting an attraction for a while now. There have been many a night spent sitting too close and stealing glances during a movie. So, as I entered the bar I decided I would send her a drink and when she turned to see who sent it, I would just wave! But when I sat down and ordered a shot, Olivia got up with her friend to do the body shot on the stage. So, I took the shot to her myself.

I slowly approached the stage area, trying not to spill the shot as I wove my way thru the crowd. The look on Olivia's face was priceless! She nearly choked but I just smiled and she grinned. And now here we stand staring at each other. Neither of us knows what to say so I just decide to do. Enough of the pretending. Enough of being in the closet. Enough of being deprived of this gorgeous woman standing in front of me.

As I took a step forward I was suddenly pulled close and soft, full lips pressed into mine. I moaned and Liv took full advantage, slipping her tongue along my lips. I melted into her, kissing her like I had only imagined would ever be possible. It was a full on dual of tongues and hands groping. I was lost in the moment forgetting I was in a public place. The crowd cheering and whooping had us each pulling abruptly away from one another and just standing there with a stupid grin on our faces.

Olivia reached out and took my hand, leading me out of the crowd and to an empty table in the back. We sat down, hands still grasped, and laughed nervously.

"Guess the secrets out." I state and lean in towards those luscious lips. Olivia meets me half way and we begin our dual once again. I just cant get enough of this woman and her lips and tongue. We pull apart after a few minutes, trying to keep some sort of social decorum in tact.

"So, what now, Counselor?" Olivia is smiling at me and I feel so full of life and love all I can say is "Time to start living life how it was meant to be."

Olivia nods in agreement as we begin to make out like teenagers again. This was definitely not how I ever thought this night would end and I will forever be grateful to my secretary for forcing me to go see half naked men wiggling around their dicks.


End file.
